1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and a multi-display device including the same, and more particularly to a display unit which can be easily joined to constitute a multi-display device having a substantially uniform flatness, and a multi-display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of modern society as an information society, large-sized and thin display devices have been demanded in the market. Since conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices cannot fully satisfy such demand, calls for flat display devices such as plasma display panels (“PDPs”), plasma address liquid crystal display panels (“PALC display panels”), liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), organic light emitting diode displays (“OLED displays”), and other similar displays, are explosively increasing.
An LCD is a display device having various advantages over CRT devices, such as low power consumption, small size, and the like, and has been widely used in the fields of computer industry, electronic industry, information & communications industry, and the like. A typical LCD includes a liquid crystal panel assembly provided with a liquid crystal panel for displaying image information, a backlight assembly provided with a light emitting device and a light guide plate guiding emitted light toward the liquid crystal panel, and a receptacle receiving the liquid crystal panel assembly and the backlight assembly.
Recently, with the demand for a large-screen liquid crystal display, there has been an increasing interest in a multi liquid crystal display having a plurality of liquid crystal display units joined together.
In order to keep the flatness of a display screen of a multi-display device, it is required to make respective display units accurately coincide with one another. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure in which display units can be easily joined together with their display screens accurately coinciding with one another.
Also, in order to increase the display region of a multi-display device, it is required to maximize front display regions of display units constituting the multi-display device while reducing the area of the joined display which does not display information, e.g., a bezel region around the individual displays. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure which can simplify a joined structure of the display units and minimize the bezel region of a receptacle.